A computer system typically comprises a main memory and a secondary memory. Main memory or random access memory (RAM) refers to the physical system that is internal to the computer. The computer manipulates only the data that is in main memory. Therefore, programs that are executed and files that are accessed are typically copied into main memory. When the computer system is powered off, the data in main memory is typically not retained. The amount of main memory in a computer system determines how many programs can be executed at one time and how much data can be readily available to a program.
In contrast to main memory, the data in secondary memory is typically retained even after the system is powered off. Secondary memory allows large amounts of data to be stored. Examples of secondary memory include mass storage devices such as hard disks, floppy disks, optical disks, and tapes.
Computer systems set to a “hibernate” mode typically store the contents of main memory and other devices to secondary memory prior to powering down the system. After the system is powered back up, the computer is restored to the same state as the system was in prior to power down.